Tamed - 1
by De Shiruva Kureima
Summary: Kunimitsu Tezuka is technically the top prostitute at Atobe's illegal business empire. Fuji Syusuke is a top-class special agent tasked to bring down the underground business. Just a single meeting and things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

'_The number you dialed is currently not available. Please try your call later.'_

Atobe slammed his phone down on the tiled floor where it landed with a loud clatter. He was angry. No, furious and incensed by Oshitari's audacity to ignore his calls.

It has come to his attention few minutes ago that the _'Guild'_ has finally obtained a court order to raid the Royal Garden – a first-class hotel he owned in Japan which actually runs a host club business for select major business partners.

Atobe admits it was illegal. His clients knew it was illegal. His male prostitutes whom he preferred calling 'hosts' were aware that the business was illegal. But nobody cared.

Not when money is enough to compensate the process of legalizing what the government has long been trying to suppress.

True. Rumors leading to investigations had emerged, but that was all. Nothing substantial came up which was enough to pin them down. As long as there is money, everything remained negotiable. Not to mention the fact that Atobe also had his claws on some government agents working for him.

"_So this is just unbelievable!"_ he snapped, earning him collective flinch from his maids.

Atobe seemed to have an army of them and he especially loved the attention he gets every time he has one of those outbursts. He loves the fear he sees in their eyes. It makes him feel powerful; divine.

"_Atobe-sama…"_ came the voice from one of his maids who has just entered the room.

Atobe regarded the maid with an annoyed look before averting his gaze to the male figure behind her.

"_Leave us alone." _

In an instant, the room was vacated by the unnecessary presence, namely, Atobe's servants.

"_And to whom do I owe the honor of being summoned by the mighty Keigo Atobe?" _

Atobe ignored the sarcasm and grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay left on a table. He poured himself a glass and gestured his visitor to do the same. The other guy did.

"_We have a problem."_ Atobe said after a sip from his glass. He walked towards the glass window of the room overlooking the view of midnight Tokyo. He was angry, but he was a businessman. And experience taught him that calmness and discretion work wonders than outbursts which was what Atobe just did. It never got anything solved.

"_A problem we can handle as always."_ came the reply. Without turning, Atobe could make up a smile behind the statement.

He turned to the man with a frown. _"The guild's determined to get us this time."_

"_They always have."_

"_They've got a court order for a raid."_

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Then Atobe heard a sigh from the other guy followed by a soft chuckle - one which lacked mirth.

"_Finally."_

Atobe gripped his glass. _"This is a serious-"_

"_Of course. Isn't that why I'm here?"_

Atobe snickered. Right. _"Name your price."_

* * *

Sunday 11:00 p.m. - Guild Headquarters

_-Two hours after the raid-_

"_So… are we going to just sit down here and admire each other?" _

Fuji Syusuke, Guild's special agent who headed the raid to Royal Garden two hours ago, sat across their prisoner. In as much as he'd like to commend his team for a perfect swipe on Royal Garden earlier, he couldn't. Not when they manage to catch only one culprit who was sitting across him; hands cuffed and GPS tracking device implant deactivated.

Yes. A GPS tracking device implanted by Atobe on his workers, apparently as an insurance of their loyalty and dedication on their jobs. As to the technicalities of those jobs, Fuji decided to find out soon enough.

"_We've been here for an hour and twenty minutes and the only substantial thing you've given me is your name. Which, I was just informed is a fraud."_ Fuji continued, eyeing the guy across him in scrutiny.

"_I already gave you my name."_

Fuji smirked. _"Or a fake that was given to you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Oh believe me Kunimitsu Tezuka…You do know damn well what I'm talking about."_

Silence.

Fuji sighed in exasperation. He leaned in, closing the gap between them by mere inches as he rested his elbows on the table separating them.

"_Look. Let me make things easier. You tell me things about your business, and I mean everything about your damn host business, and I'm calling in a damn good lawyer for you."_

For the first time, Fuji saw Tezuka smile, thought it resembled more like a smirk.

"_Well?"_

Tezuka placed his hands on the table, eyes remained fixed on Fuji's.

"_Uncuff me." _

Fuji frowned, glanced at Tezuka's cuffed wrists and snickered. _"Even if I do you're still not getting away." _he said, averting his look at the CCTV camera above them to emphasize his point. _"You're being watched."_

Tezuka shrugged. _"So are you."_

Fuji took the point with a nod. _"Which is exactly why we both need to behave."_

This time, Tezuka leaned down so that they were seated eye level with each other. Fuji didn't budge but felt the slow tightening of his chest as he realized how deep Tezuka's pair of hazel eyes was. At a closer range, Fuji thought they were intelligent. Not to mention dangerously calculating.

"_Well I thought you want to hear everything."_

"_I do and I'm pretty sure that doesn't require me uncuffing you."_

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Tezuka leaned away with a sigh.

"_Well?"_

"_Fine. Bring me a lawyer."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji arched his brows as if admiring Tezuka's response. _"Right away."_ he said with a smile before standing up and leaving the interrogation room.

* * *

"_Okay. I know I called in for a lawyer but who the hell is she?"_ Fuji asked, eyeing the lady in a tight black suit who just entered their chief's office.

From their view outside, it seemed to Fuji that the woman was filling out some paper works that their department head Sanada had prepared. What he didn't like though was how their chief attended the woman oh so gently as if she's his wife.

"_Beautiful huh…"_ Senggoku commended, grinning at Fuji like some kind of a crazed dog.

Fuji ignored him. True. The woman was beautiful; shoulder-length deep blue hair, pail complexion, lean body, alluring smile…but those were not the point.

"_Something's off."_

Senggoku leaned closer. _"Off as in….off."_

Fuji turned his attention to the guy who has always been so vocal about his crush on him and smiled. _"Off as in, Back. Off. Now if you'll excuse me."_

Fuji then headed to Sanada's office to meet the 'lawyer'. If she's there to speak for Tezuka's stead then might as well get the chance to know her a little bit.

* * *

"_Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi."_ Yukimura said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Fuji smiled and shook his hand. They were already outside Tezuka's interrogation room where they had just finished listening to the briefing done by Sanada.

"_That was routinary, but you know how things work in here."_ Fuji said after the handshake.

"_Of course agent Fuji. Protocols right?"_

Fuji nodded. _"Well, why don't we go ahead and have Tezuka-"_

"_About that…I'd certainly appreciate it if you let me in alone. I mean, I value the privacy of my clients."_

Fuji smiled and cleared his throat. _"I understand Ms. Yukimura but I'm not sure if I can give you the liberty to-"_

"_It's not a liberty agent Fuji. It's a human right. And if I'm not mistaken, you already did a preliminary interrogation on my client. Not to mention the fact that you suggested him to call a lawyer."_

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable to. Yukimura had a point. No in fact she's right. He smiled and opened Tezuka's holding.

"_Call me if you need anything."_

Yukimura nodded. _"I will."_

* * *

"_So I'm finally getting out."_ Tezuka said more like a statement of a fact.

Yukimura crossed his arms in front of his chest. _"Hardly. In fact you're staying."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Fine then what are you doing here."_

Yukimura spread his arms wide, looked at himself and raised a brow at Tezuka.

"_Doing my job, obviously."_

"_Right. Your job. As in cross dressing."_

"_Uhuh."_

Tezuka frowned. _"How did you get in."_ he demanded.

"_I gave the security guy a blow job. Is that even a question?" _he asked, looking at Tezuka like he's some kind of a madman.

"_Seriously…did you-"_

"_Damn Kunimitsu. You know I only do that to you so stop asking. We'll reserve the chat later but for now let's go down to business."_

"_I know they disabled the cameras and com but I'm pretty sure that guy over there," _Tezuka motioned at the guy outside the glass divider of the room _"..will clearly see us if you give me a head now."_

Yukimura rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Right now I'm attorney Seiichi Yukimura which means that I refuse to give in to your not-so-effective seduction."_

Tezuka shrugged.

"_Atobe wants to bring down the Guild."_

Tezuka met Yukimura's eyes.

"_I'm listening."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Fuji paced around Sanada's office. His face marred with a frown as if in deep thought. There are two things he didn't particularly like at that moment. One is the fact that Yukimura and Tezuka had been in the interrogation room for more than thirty minutes. And two because Sanada wasn't doing something about it.

"_Alright I'm done. I'll go get her."_

"_No you're not."_

Fuji stopped pacing and glared at their chief. _"She's been there for more than twenty minutes."_

"_I'm aware of that and I don't see why it's a problem."_

Fuji heaved a sigh.

Sanada was right. Tezuka was allowed to talk to his lawyer for forty-five minutes in maximum. There's certainly nothing wrong. And that's exactly the problem.

"_Something's really off. I know it."_

Sanada shook his head. _"You're over thinking. Again. Perhaps you could make use of a break. Go ahead and grab yourself a coffee."_

Fuji closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers. _"I'll be back in ten minutes."_

Sanada responded with a dismissive wave.

"_If I'm not back after ten minutes, page me."_

"_Fine. Now go."_

He gave one last look at their chief before heading out of the office.

* * *

"_So ugh….in short you're asking me to screw him."_

Yukimura raised a brow. He was still standing in front of Tezuka and for the entire time they've spent together talking, he still couldn't figure out why he found him so attractive. Tezuka doesn't think. In fact it seemed that he doesn't understand a thing. Yukimura brought a finger to his right temple and tapped it twice.

"_I understand."_

Yukimura eyed him in doubt. _"Seriously?"_

Tezuka shrugged. _"You want me to spy on the guild while I'm here."_

"_Right. And I clearly don't remember ever telling you about screwing anybody."_

Tezuka looked at him blankly.

"_What?"_ Yukimura snapped, now feeling annoyed.

"_You told me to do my job."_

"_I did. And that's why you're staying here to spy."_

Tezuka frowned in thought before looking at Yukimura. _"No sex?"_

The bluenette rolled his eyes. _"That is not what you're here for."_

Tezuka raised a finger to stop Yukimura from saying anything more. _"Well the thing is, my job technically involves fuc-"_

"_Alright stop!"_ Yukimura snapped_. "Just….just keep your hands off from people. Wait for instructions. I'll give them to you personally. For now, behave and make sure you…."_

Yukimura stopped talking when he noticed how Tezuka's eyes were looking down on his legs. It was when Yukimura remembered how he was wearing a skirt which was strategically designed to be four inches above knee level.

"_I hope what you're seeing helps you with your job."_

"_Certainly."_ Tezuka said, raising his eyes to meet Yukimura's. _"In fact their doing me a lot of favor."_

Yukimura shook his head and glanced at his wrist watch. _"Alright. For now that's all. Wait and see how I do wonders."_

"_I will."_

"_Good."_

* * *

-2 days after Yukimura's visit-

"_You're kidding."_ Fuji said, looking straight at Sanada for answers.

Sanada, uncomfortable with Fuji's stares, cleared his throat. He knew this would be tough. Not because it's something beyond his power to decide, but more like because it was Fuji whom he was dealing with. He knew better how Fuji wanted to nail the case once and for all, and what he decided was one thing Fuji would find hard to understand.

"_I've already signed the decision, and yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu is staying with you for the time being."_

Fuji gave him a glare as sharp as a bullet. If he had not been immune to Fuji's ability to condemn people to death with 'that' glare, he would've disappeared from the scene long before. But he was Chief Genichirou Sanada, chairman of the Guild who also happened to be the son of Tokyo's popular governor.

So yes, he wasn't affected at all.

He wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead with a white handkerchief. Fuji was still glaring, and he decided best not to glare back.

_For the sake of world peace._

"_That person- " _Fuji said, pointing a finger outside the office, but was referring to Tezuka who was still on holding, _"-deserves to be in jail. And I mean inside a cell with metal bars, microphones and cameras installed so I can monitor every single movement he makes 24/7. Now you're telling me about a house arrest? In my house of all places? I mean.."_ Fuji stopped talking to release a sharp breath he has been holding. _"…This is just…..unacceptable."_

Sanada preferred few moments of silence to let the situation rest. After a full minute, he picked up the landline phone on his table and dialed a number.

"_Yes Inspector Oshitari. Agent Fuji's on his way to your office. He'll be there in five minutes."_

Sanada then brought down the phone and headed for the door. He opened it wide, gesturing Fuji to step out that instant.

Fuji needed not to be forced. He bit his lower lip in anger and stomped away Sanada's office.

* * *

Tezuka stared at the print-out he had in hand.

_**HOUSE RULES: (Kunimitsu Tezuka)**_

**Wake up time: 5:00 am.**

**Breakfast is strictly at 7:00 am.**

**No browsing of internet. (security purposes)**

**No talking to agent Fuji Syusuke unless relevant and necessary.**

**Foods are in the fridge. You can cook whatever you like as long as it's available.**

**No phones allowed so as visitors.**

**Basic necessities are provided so no need for shopping.**

**Dinner is at 7:00 pm.**

**Bed time: 10:00 pm.**

He stared back at Fuji who was standing in front of him, arms crossed and frown in place.

"_So ugh….what will happen if I don't-"_

"_I'll make sure you're placed in a proper jail."_ Fuji cut him off.

Tezuka stared at him for a few seconds, apparently gauging if he was joking. When he got no reaction, he nodded. When Yukimura said he'll do wonders, it didn't cross his mind that what he meant involved staying together with Fuji. It wasn't a bad idea, he thought.

But the rules just sucked.

"_If you don't have questions then that would be all."_

Tezuka hesitated, but nevertheless asked. _"Well….I'm just curious if we're sharing the same bed because….."_

A glare was what it took for him to stop talking.

"…_just…asking.."_ he muttered to himself.

Fuji gave a sharp sigh. _"The guest room's under repair and for security reasons I can't let you sleep alone here in the living room as well."_ he stopped, debating on how he would place the next thing he'll say, _"So you'll be staying in my room temporarily."_

Fuji mentally knocked his head off for the lack of authority in his voice; plus the fact that Tezuka actually smirked at his last statement. He really didn't like that.

"_Same bed then."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji looked away and cleared his throat. He was having an internal debate on how to settle things. There are few things to consider though.

First, Tezuka was technically a prisoner, which somehow justifies his plan of letting him sleep on the floor of his room. On a second thought, they're both men, and sleeping on one bed wasn't really an issue. Besides, Fuji thought having Tezuka beside him is of advantage since he'll basically be able to monitor even his tiniest movements. He can use the proximity as a vantage point. If lucky enough, he can even draw out information via casual conversation before sleep.

"_Right. Temporarily."_

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji turned around to head to his room when Tezuka grabbed his wrist. He flinched and grabbed it away. It was more like an automatic reaction. He hated it when somebody touches him. More importantly when that person is a complete stranger.

"_Sorry I was just-"_

"_Don't do that again."_

"_Since I'm temporarily staying then perhaps we could be casual friends."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji raised a brow. _"Just because you're staying here doesn't mean that I like it. I'm just doing my job. I don't intend to do more than that."_

Tezuka sighed and nodded. Fuji gave him one last look before heading to his room.

Once he made sure Fuji was gone, Tezuka took the opportunity to examine the place. He was currently inside the living room. It was a small place but had a cozy air in it; flat-screen TV atop a short wooden cabinet, a circular glass table in front with a porcelain vase housing three pieces of lilacs, long white sofa, and few abstract paintings hanging on the white walls.

Tezuka was no expert in art, but he knew how to recognize a fake when he sees one. Fuji's wall adornments were definitely not fakes.

'_Nice place, agent.'_ he thought as he brought out a small chip from his pocket. He placed it at the top of the TV and sighed.

"_Well, I'm also just doing my job."_ he muttered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

With a room temperature dropping barely just above the freezing point, Atobe should have been feeling cold. He should have been wearing a thick robe above his tailored pajamas to maintain a body heat enough to combat the room temperature.

He should have if not for the fact that he was pinned down on his king-sized bed, panting hard, and gloriously naked.

Oh yes.

Trust a certain Yuushi Oshitari to manage a strategic maneuver that would leave the mighty Keigo Atobe breathless.

"_You really should stop-" _Atobe started but was then cut off when Oshitari once again nibbled his lower lip.

"_Hmm?"_ Oshitari hummed, all the while rubbing Atobe's manhood with his hand.

Atobe couldn't refuse the foreplay. Even if he favors fast and hard sex, he just couldn't set aside the fact that Oshitari was pretty damn talented at using his skills, namely his tongue, hands and lips to a better use.

So yes, he was enjoying the entire charade.

Oshitari had already started planting tiny kisses on Atobe's neck, bringing a hand to rub on Atobe's nipple at the same time. He liked the way the diva arched his back against his touches, liked it better how his name escapes Atobe's mouth in between breaths, and certainly liked it best every time the diva starts to beg.

Well it might sound more like commanding than begging. Still….

"_We both enjoy this but you really need to fuck me now."_ Atobe said, groping Oshitari's hair with a hand.

Oshitari stopped kissing Atobe's neck and pulled away to look at the other guy. "_Well, well….look who's in a hurry…"_

Atobe smirked and opted to say something when the door of his room slammed open, revealing an unwanted presence in the person of his mansion's butler Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

Both Atobe and Oshitari averted their gaze to the new presence, not even attempting to cover their naked bodies.

Shiraishi didn't mind. The scene wasn't new after all. He knew Atobe loved having sex before going to work, which naturally left him to witness the scene at a daily basis.

"_Ne Keigo, Yukimura's on the phone. He says it's urgent."_ Shiraishi said.

Yes he was Atobe's butler. But more importantly, the co-chairman of Royal Garden. Shiraishi owned half of the shares of their business, which gave him the same authority that Atobe has. They, however, thought it works more convenient if Atobe takes the limelight. The last thing they want was to create factions within their organization just because majority of the stock holders, investors, and valued clients like Shiraishi more.

Besides, Shiraishi knew Atobe is loved by the media. The diva knew how to feed them well with the latest gossips and rumors about the top personalities in the business arena, and it's generally good for the covert operations of their company.

"_Tell him to call back in ten minutes. I'm in the middle of something."_

Shiraishi glared at Oshitari who never cared to move away atop Atobe. From his position, Shiraishi could still see how Oshitari was pleasuring the diva with _'that hand'_ as if his presence didn't mean something.

Shiraishi crossed his arms in front of his chest. _"It's urgent."_

Atobe rolled his eyes. _"And can't you see how this, "_ he pointed to his erect manhood on Oshitari's hand, _" demands much more urgency?"_

Shiraishi sighed in resignation. _"Fine. Ten minutes. I'll wait outside."_ he said, exiting the room, but staying on guard outside to make sure the diva keeps his word.

A minute after, Shiraishi heard things clattering on the floor, moans and groans filled the room as Atobe asked to be banged on _harder_, _and faster_.

Shiraishi just sighed.

* * *

Fuji sat across Tezuka, his legs crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

They are in the living room, supposedly enjoying a cup of tea if not for the fact that Fuji was doing a very good job in interrogating. Tezuka thought it ruined the mood.

"_And you're saying that Royal Garden isn't an illegal business."_ Fuji said.

"_Like I said you can just ask for the company's papers."_

"_And how would that help me pin you down?"_

Tezuka took a sip from his cup. _"It won't. Because in the first place we're legal."_

Fuji paused. _"You're not really giving in."_

Tezuka remained silent.

"_We caught you."_ Fuji started, trying not to raise his voice. Tezuka's insistence was starting to get on his nerves and he's not particularly in a very good mood to render patience. Not especially to a prisoner. _"I saw you with my own eyes. You were there. Shirts off with Kippei Tachibana, and god knows what else you did prior to that."_

Tezuka took another sip from his cup of tea. _"Then why didn't you arrest him?"_

Fuji snickered. _"Because he has nothing to do with this case."_

"_And I do?"_

"_We did prior investigations."_

Tezuka brought down the cup on the table, shifted on his seat and mimicked Fuji's posture. He looked at him in the eyes.

"_How much did you see?"_

Fuji stared back. _"Enough to want you and the others in jail for the rest of your lives."_

Tezuka nodded. Fuji knew it wasn't a gesture of agreeing. _"Still that doesn't explain why you only have me in custody and not my supposed colleagues. If you're right on your claim agent Fuji, shouldn't you have captured more people? You did the raid at night after all."_

Fuji doesn't have any answer to that yet. True. It was strange when they got to the place and found the rooms empty. _(With the exception of Tezuka's of course)_ Sanada assured him that he's up to it now, investigating on possible moles inside the Guild.

"_I'm the one who should ask questions, not you."_ Fuji said. He stood up and picked his cup of tea. _"Better cooperate before this case gets too dirty. I know your company's got tons of money, but I'm definitely not letting you off the hook this time."_

* * *

Atobe slouched comfortably on his swivel chair, facing his group of professional 'hosts'. They were inside the conference hall of his mansion to discuss the situation they have about the Guild.

The mighty Keigo Atobe scanned the familiar faces. While it's true that he knew their names and reputations, he admits that he's not that familiar with their faces. He after all, doesn't deal with his workers so much - with the exception of Tezuka of course, his favorite and sometimes, personal host.

"_Our onsite service is only suspended for a couple of weeks, but rest assured that the Guild's been taken cared of. Right now your priority is to give maximum satisfaction to our patrons who requested for home service."_

"_Keigo…"_ Shiraishi warned.

That wasn't the plan. Prior to the meeting, they agreed to temporarily stop the service and let the issue with the Guild pass. The 'hosts' were supposed to be given a month break from work. Clearly, Atobe had already made a decision prior to that.

Kamio, a well-known host in providing good conversation at almost every possible topic, raised a hand.

"_What about Tezuka?"_ he asked.

Atobe nodded. _"He's going to be fine."_

"_I've heard he's got a gorgeous agent taking good care of him." _Kajimoto said, darting a meaningful look at Yukimura across the room. _"In fact they seemed to be getting along just fine, ne Yukimura-san?"_

The bluenette frowned at the other guy. Kajimoto might be handsome and sexy, but he definitely pisses Yukimura off every time he speaks. Kajimoto knew it of course, and he loves doing it more.

"_Syusuke Fuji, isn't it?"_ Niouh Masaharu butted in. He was the youngest among the hosts but was utterly the most experienced on bed among the group. Yukimura could attest to that.

He blushed at the memory of how Niouh got him to beg for a blowjob. Yukimura really felt embarrassed at himself after that. Worse, Niouh had secretly recorded the encounter via video and showed it to the rest of the group the day after. Had Shiraishi not intervened, Japan could have witnessed the murder of the decade.

"_Tezuka's whereabouts is none of your business."_ Yukimura said.

Niouh gave him a wink. Yukimura replied with a glare.

Atobe cleared his throat to stop them from bickering. _"Leave Tezuka to me. For now, the two of you needs to take care of these people."_ he said, pushing in brown envelopes to Niouh and Yukimura's direction.

Niouh opened his and whistled in delight as he saw an unfamiliar yet desirable photo of someone inside. Yukimura just gave Atobe a blank stare.

"_I'm not doing it. You told me to act as Tezuka's lawyer, and that's what I'll do."_

Atobe waved a hand. _"Oh well, I changed my mind. Tezuka's good on his own. We got a bigger problem from the inside."_ he said, looking at Oshitari who was at the farthest corner of the room.

"_They're digging up more dirt."_ Oshitari said, referring to the Guild whom he serves as well. Being a top caliber inspector gave him chances to peek into classified investigations. That's where he knew about Atobe's business, the same time when he decided to be his mole inside the department.

Though hesitant, Yukimura pulled out the photo inside his envelop and rolled his eyes.

"_Your taste sucks." _

* * *

"_I really think Matthew Reilly's 'The Seven Deadly Wonders' is better."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Of course I do. I've read it."_

Fuji shrugged. Tezuka and he were heading home by car after a two-hour visit to the nearest bookstore. Fuji was bored, and since he wasn't due to the headquarters anytime soon because of his in-house duty of interrogating Tezuka, he decided to get himself a new read.

"_So you do read books."_ he said with a slight smile.

"_I'm a fan of James Patterson."_

Fuji smirked. _"Everyone reads James Patterson."_

"_Right."_

They settled for few moments of silence; Fuji fixing his gaze in front of the road and Tezuka, staring outside.

"_I love your taste."_ Tezuka said out of nowhere, eyes still on the outside.

Fuji made a sideway glance before returning his focus on the road ahead. _"Taste about what?"_

This time, Tezuka looked at him with a knowing smile. Fuji inwardly cursed. _"About books. I've seen your collection yesterday."_

Fuji remained silent.

"_Though of course I wouldn't mind tasting something else."_ Tezuka continued.

Fuji pretended not to care, but decided to keep up the conversation. _"Like what exactly?"_

"_For instance, you on bed. Naked."_

That… felt like a thunderbolt. Fuji involuntary stepped on the brakes, swerving his car at a corner. Good thing their seatbelts were intact. Otherwise, it would've been a disaster. He immediately regained control and stared in front, still in mild shock. He darted a look at Tezuka who was touching his forehead, apparently after bumping it at the sudden halt.

"_Are you trying to make a pass on me?" _Fuji asked. He was surprised by his tone. He intended himself to sound angry. Not _amused_.

Tezuka sighed, unlocked his seatbelt, and leaned closer to Fuji so that they were face to face. Fuji tried to unlock his to have better leverage in distancing himself, but Tezuka caught his arm faster.

"_Well not exactly."_ Tezuka whispered with a smirk. Fuji swore he hated his voice. It sounded so…..good. _"Why, is it working?"_

Fuji snickered in slight irritation. _"You got to be kidding."_

"_Certainly not."_

They stared at each other for few more seconds before Fuji decided that it's starting to get dangerous - most especially when he can feel the heat slowly crawling on his cheeks.

"_This conversation is going nowhere. Now move."_

Tezuka did move. _Closer_.

"_I agree. Now why don't we stop talking?" _

And before Fuji could say and do something else, Tezuka clashed their lips together.

* * *

**END OF CH3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: My greatest apologies for the mistake. I should have done this from the start.**

**PRINCE OF TENNIS IS TAKESHI KONOMI'S. THE PLOT IS MINE.**

_WARNING: Sexual content with utmost reservations in adherence to fanfiction rules._

CHAPTER 4:

Sanada hanged his coat at the rack at the corner of his office. It has been a long day. After a five-hour meeting with the Department of Defense which eventually led to a boring dinner with his father, he thought going home wouldn't be the best idea.

One because the trip back home would require another hour and half and he's just too tired to do that. Two, because he has to be early tomorrow at work and he just badly wanted to sleep.

So yes, the best place to spend the night is in his office.

He sank down on his swivel chair and shut his eyes tight. More headache each day surely is doing its job in killing him slowly. He just hoped he'll be able to live another two decades or three before he rest in peace.

The idea itself is a bad enough.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when the intercom sounded, announcing the arrival of whoever it was outside their headquarters. He frowned and stood up to check on the cubicles outside his private office.

The area was empty. Lights were off aside from the pantry which they had to turn the lights on for sleepover operation purposes. Whoever it was outside surely is in a very good timing. He sighed and went out.

* * *

"_O-okay, fine I get it…just…just put that a-"_

"_Fuck off!"_ Fuji snapped, clutching Tezuka's collar tighter with his left hand while his right pushed the barrel of the gun he was holding deeper on Tezuka's temple.

"_If you kill me you'll lose your job and you're not-"_

"_ .Hell."_ Fuji said, dragging each word with dreadful emphasis. Tezuka was wise enough to realize that any of his attempts to speak would only get him killed in the long run. If he wants to get away, he needs to use a completely different approach.

Tezuka swallowed hard, faking a nervous look.

"_I'm not saying sorry if that's what you want,"_ he said.

Fuji's eyes narrowed.

"_You couldn't blame me for doing that in the first place,"_ he said. _"You're too hard to deal with." _

Tezuka let few seconds of silence pass. When Fuji withdrew the gun away from his head, he sighed. Fuji released his grip on Tezuka's collar.

"_You're acting so cold, and that makes me uncomfortable."_ Tezuka said, looking away. _"And your looks isn't helping so much,"_ he added almost in a whisper.

"_Are you done?"_

Tezuka didn't respond.

Few seconds of silence before Fuji started the engine and drove away. The rest of the trip home was wrapped in awkward silence.

* * *

"_H-hey….."_

"_Hey…"_

Sanada stared, not knowing what to do next. In front of him was Seiichi Yukimura, pale as white and drenched, still on his tight fit corporate uniform – black suit, white skirt and red three-inch heels. Sanada noted the absence of a brief case.

"_Uhm….I know it might be uncomfortable, but would you mind if I come in?" _Yukimura asked hugging himself.

Sanada blinked several times snapping himself back to reality. He cleared his throat and ushered Yukimura in, wondering why on earth he had only noticed just now the heavy downpour outside. He must have been really tired.

He led Yukimura to a separate room just beside his office. Inside was a medium-sized bed covered in white mattress, a wooden cabinet on the right housing his clothes and suits he only use on times when he needs to sleep over.

He opened the cabinet and grabbed a white towel.

"_Here. You can use the bathroom,"_ Sanada said, handing Yukimura the towel and gesturing him to the adjacent door at the left side. _"I have few clothes in the closet that you can use,"_ he continued.

He noticed how Yukimura froze. He looked at him and cleared his throat. They both looked away.

"_So what…..you knew all along."_ Yukimura said, slowly unbuttoning his suit.

Sanada glanced at him, enough to take a glimpse of the other's pale and flat chest. He blushed. _"Well….your looks are perfectly deceiving. Let's just say I've had previous experiences on this kind of trick."_

Yukimura looked at him. _"Are you going to remove me on the case?"_

Sanada frowned. He didn't expect the question. He thought Yukimura was more interested in defending himself now that his cover's blown.

"_On what grounds?"_

Yukimura shrugged. _"On deception. Hiding my identity and stuff."_

"_I'm not a certified lawyer but I know as much that doesn't qualify for a reason to terminate your contract with Tezuka. Cross dressing is….weird. But it's not a crime."_

Yukimura smiled at him. Sanada looked away. He hoped the other didn't notice the blush on his face.

"_So.."_ Yukimura started, edging towards Sanada's direction as he went on with removing his clothes. Sanada refused to recognize the upfront seduction of the act. _"About your experiences…mind to elaborate?"_

Sanada shook his head. _"Nothing worth mentioning. Those were just-"_

"_Sex?"_

Sanada brought a hand at the back of his neck, slightly massaging it, a gesture he only does when he feels to uncomfortable of the situation. _"I….well I did it twice. But you have to understand those were spur of the moment situations. Something which is so not like me."_

Sanada didn't know why he feels the need to explain himself. Sure Yukimura was attractive and he didn't want him to get the wrong idea about who he was. Still, the other guy was technically a complete stranger and sharing information just like his sex life was completely….._odd_.

"_Have you thought of doing it again?"_ Yukimura asked, eyeing Sanada in scrutiny.

Sanada frowned and fought Yukimura's scrutiny with a look in question. _"No I…well…that's-"_

Yukimura arched his brows as if admiring Sanada's reaction. _"Alright I'll rephrase the question,"_ he started, closing the gap between them and snaking his arms around Sanada's neck. _"Will you do it again? With me?" _

Sanada frowned in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up snickering. Yukimura Seiichi asking for sex? He didn't know what to say.

Yukimura tilted his head to the side - his arms still around Sanada's neck and his fingers, playing with the other's hair. _"I'm waiting."_

"_I'm a police officer. You're a lawyer."_

Yukimura pecked a kiss on his lips and smiled. _"I'm aware of that commander."_

"_I hate messing up things."_

"_No commitments, just sex."_

Sanada held his waist and pulled him closer. _"I guess I can live with that,"_ he said. He returned Yukimura's kiss hard and deep, before pushing him down on bed.

What remained of Yukimura's clothes were _stripped _off him and thrown somewhere on the floor. He couldn't help but smile.

'_So the decent Sanada could also get wild,'_ he thought.

"_So I would assume Tezuka's aware,"_ Sanada said, removing his shirt off.

Yukimura, who lay naked on bed smiled lazily. _"He is."_

Sanada unbuckled his belt and get out of his pants. _"Ever had sex with him?"_

Yukimura raised a brow. _"Why the sudden interest?"_

"_I'm not. Just asking."_

Yukimura giggled. _"I would love to. But he's a client, remember? So no I haven't." _ he said.

Actually, he was half lying. While he loves blowing Tezuka, they never did more than that. Yukimura would love to, but Tezuka doesn't. He decided not to ask why. He's fine with their arrangement after all.

"_I think he wouldn't mind,"_ Sanada said, climbing on bed and bringing a hand to caress Yukimura's leg.

"_Maybe."_ Yukimura replied, grabbing Sanada's hand on his leg and bringing it on his cock. _"Better."_

Sanada blushed but nevertheless rubbed his hand against Yukimura's hardening manhood.

"_So uh….how should we proceed?"_

"_Have it your way."_ Yukimura said.

Before Sanada could respond, he heard the slight rumble of his phone beneath his discarded clothes. He frowned at it.

"_I'll take that."_

Yukimura rolled his eyes. _"Lie down."_

Sanada quickly grabbed his phone before lying comfortably on bed. Yukimura climbed on top of him and bit his neck. He gave the other a warning look, which Yukimura dismissed with a smirk.

"_This is Sanada," _he said answering his phone.

He heard a sharp sigh from the other line, knowing immediately who the caller was.

"_I'm in the middle of something Fuji."_ Sanada said while glaring at Yukimura who started to suck on his nipple.

"_As always. I have to talk to you."_

"_Now?"_ Sanada asked, sounding a little bit too annoyed than how he wanted. He knew his tone didn't pass unnoticed.

"_What exactly are you doing?"_

Sanada bit his lower lip, holding off a moan that would have escaped from his lips. Yukimura's mouth on his chest, he can bear. But hardly if same mouth starts to edge lower ….and lower.

"_Shit."_ he cursed.

Yukimura raised his head to look at Sanada's flushed face and smirked. The taller guy gave him a warning glares which he only responded by lowering his head again back to his business namely - sucking Sanada's cock.

"_I'll let that pass."_ Fuji said from the other line. _"Tell me where you are and I'll meet you there. This can't wait."_

Sanada slightly propped himself up on bed, letting Yukimura continue on his business. _"I can't. I'll see you tomorrow here in the office so reserve that later."_

"_Great. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye."_

Then the line went dead.

Sanada pulled his phone away and sighed. _"Crap."_

"_What?"_ Yukimura asked, licking the cum that trailed off his lips. Sanada followed the trail of his tongue with interest.

"_Fuji's coming."_

"_Will that be a problem?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Sanada said with a frown. _"Of course he can't see you here. More like, he can't see us."_

Yukimura raised a brow. _"Are you sure you want me to leave?"_

Sanada looked at him before answering, _"How about we do it hard and fast?"_

Yukimura giggled, crawled closer to Sanada and kissed him.

"_Make it rough."_

* * *

**END OF CH4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It has been a week I guess since my last update but I hope you guys are still around!**

**Anyway, thanks for the read and do leave your reviews. I love them.**

**(Super typhoon Yolanda, international name 'Haiyan' has struck my country, Philippines, specifically in Tacloban, Samar, Later and Northern Cebu last Nov. 8 and since then, a lot of help has been coming in from different countries. I do thank all of you for the help and prayers. God will return the favor a million times! )**

**Daghang Salamat and Mabuhay, Philippines!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.**

**Author's Note: Late updates I know. And Fuji's already pointing his gun at me as of this writing so yes, I'll exhaust all my creative juices to be more productive from now on. **

**Gambarimasu!**

**And yes, warning for sexual contents (though this one's not in its maximum intensity yet.)**

(….)

He knew what he saw, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Yukimura walking out of their headquarters? C'mon. Sanada should have a better excuse than to dismiss the event as mere coincidence.

"_So what is so important that it can't wait? Because unless you convince me that it's that important, then I don't think I can let this pass."_

"_What is it that you're so angry about?"_ Fuji rebutted. _"It's not like you're not used to waking up at this hour for work."_

"_Don't answer my question with yours. It doesn't work that way."_

Fuji tried not to snicker in disgust. The mighty Sanada.. always using his position to demand authority.

"_I need you to order Tezuka's arrest back here."_ Fuji commanded.

"_And why would I do that?"_

Fuji frowned. _"Because that's how it should be. And I don't think letting him stay on my care would render enough result for us to pin them down."_

Sanada shook his head with a sigh. _"Go home Fuji."_

"_Are you listening? Tezuka can't stay for another hour in my-"_

"_Don't wait for me to drag you –"_

"_Listen to me goddamn it!"_ Fuji snapped. _"He's a whore. He's that freakin' guy who screws anyone who's got money and car and a good reputation to take care of. If you're really serious in taking them down, you must be doing more than just letting him stay with me and fuck the hell out of me!"_

Sanada looked at him with a deep frown. _"He did something."_ he said it in a matter of fact.

"_I want-no I need him out."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Just give the orders."_

"_Did he touch you?"_

"_Stop asking and order me to bring him back here."_

Sanada paused, eyes never leaving Fuji. _"I can't do that."_

Fuji darted him a look as if he said something real crazy.

"_I already signed my decision for this arrangement. You'll handle him from home."_

"_What are the conditions for that arrangement to be void?"_

Sanada thought for a second, debating whether or not it's best to tell Fuji about it. The way things are going, there's a possibility Fuji would try anything possible to get what he wants. He has always been that persistent. Sanada like him for being a very formidable agent, but his persistence in getting what he wants could be as equally annoying at times.

"_If he assaulted you, or any of our officers."_

"_Define assault."_ ordered Fuji. Of course he knew what it meant. But this case is special and perimeters could have been changed. He just needs to be sure.

"_If he hurt you physically."_

"_That's it?"_

Sanada once again paused. _"Yes. And if he sexually assaults you….which I think…you can use to your advantage."_

Fuji's thoughts drifted off to the scene when Tezuka kissed him. His cheeks flared up. He knew damn well what Sanada was implying and he was sure he was ready to punch him straight on the face had he not been their commander-in-chief.

"_You….."_ Fuji paused to take in some air. _"You want me to…..you really want me to play along. "_

"_If that's how we get evidence, then yes."_

Fuji gave Sanada a blank look as if he's someone he didn't know. _"You're disgusting," _he said. _"Is that why you slept with her?"_ Fuji asked, referring to Yukimura whom he saw walk out of the area few minutes ago.

Sanada said they were discussing things related to Tezuka's case. They both know it's a lie.

"_It was none of your business."_

"_Wow. Really?"_

"_You really want to know?"_

Fuji gave a bitter smile. _"Believe me, I do."_

"_Fine. We had sex."_

Fuji knew that. Of course he knew that. So why does it feel…..

"_Gathering up evidence,"_ he said, swallowing the lump on his throat he never knew existed.

"_No. It was a personal, mutual decision."_

Fuji nodded and looked away. He shouldn't have asked. He should've just shut up. He should have…..

"_I'll do my job. Sorry for cutting you off your business," _he said, not wanting to look at Sanada's face, afraid that something on his own might betray his cool demeanor. He felt weird, and something inside was telling him to immediately vanish from that scene and go back to his place where he belongs. He gave a nod without meeting his chief's eyes, before leaving the area.

Fuji couldn't fathom why. All he was aware of was the strange mix of anger, frustration and….hurt he was feeling.

"_No Syusuke Fuji. You're wrong. You're angry because Sanada doesn't listen. You're angry because he always does what he wants,"_ he told himself the moment he slid in his car and moved out of the driveway.

He kept a safe speed of 30km/hr on his way home and thought about what he would do next. He was exhausted. But that was certainly not because of work.

He had been in denial until now. He had been close but remained emotionally distant. He had to.

But what if – just what if.

_What if he's really in love with Sanada?_

Fuji clutched the driving wheel tight and increased his speed. _He can't be._

* * *

Tezuka woke up at the pain cutting sensation on his right wrist. The moment they stepped in the house earlier, Fuji had not just kicked him hard on the chest and punched him on the face. The blue-eyed agent really made sure he learned his lesson by handcuffing his wrist on the bed's headboard before leaving to god knows where.

Tezuka thought the other went overboard this time. Even if he was a prisoner, he still has his rights. And that same right demands protection from personal assault even from government officers- _especially from government officers._

He once again tried pulling his wrist and winced at the pain. When Fuji left, he had tried freeing himself away. Stubborn when you think about a metal cuff locked tight on your wrist. But who knows right? Luck might just be around.

Tezuka heard the door click followed by Fuji who stomped in like he was alone in the room.

"_Thank god. I need to pee,"_ Tezuka said.

Fuji seemed not hear him as he just went on removing his coat and tie. It was not after Fuji sank down on his bed when he finally decided to recognize Tezuka's presence.

"_I'm not in a very good mood,"_ he said, eyeing Tezuka's close to bloodied wrist.

Fuji sighed and crawled across the bed to reach his bedside table. He unlocked the lower drawer and got the key.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he said, freeing Tezuka.

Tezuka massaged his wrists but kept his look on Fuji. He didn't know how to react. First, Fuji hit him like a madman, and now he's asking for an apology?

"_Thanks."_

"_You said you need to pee. Go ahead."_

Tezuka nodded and stood up, giving Fuji once last look before he headed in the bathroom.

He came back five minutes after and found the room empty. He tried the door, expecting it locked. To his surprise, it slid open when he pulled the knob. Outside, he could hear the slight movement from the kitchen.

"_Am I allowed to leave this room?"_ Tezuka called out.

Seconds after, Fuji emerged from the kitchen, wearing a pink tailored apron with a wine bottle in hand.

"_Sorry for the late dinner,"_ Fuji said with a slight smile.

Did he just smile? At him?

Tezuka went down the stairs and followed Fuji to the kitchen.

"_Nice apron."_

"_My sister's."_

Tezuka took the seat across Fuji. _"Why are you suddenly so kind to me?"_ he asked. _"I ugh…I don't mean to offend but this is suspicious."_

Fuji poured himself a glass of wine. _"I told you I'm not in the mood."_

Tezuka frowned but decided not to ask.

They started eating in silence, both thinking of completely different things.

"_I want you to show me how you work,"_ Fuji blurted, stopping Tezuka's hand with a spoonful of curry in midair. Tezuka stared at him, immobile.

"_Either you admit to the crime or not wouldn't make much of a difference. It's still nothing than premature evidence. I need more solid proof."_

Tezuka finally lost interest in eating and brought down his spoon back on his plate. He grabbed the bottle of wine Fuji had set aside and poured himself a glass.

"_I'm not-Okay wait. So you want to.."_

"_Sex,"_ Fuji said, before finishing his wine in a gulp and wiping his mouth with the table napkin. _"Let's do it. I need to know."_

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and for once, Fuji had doubted whether this is really some guy who's capable of doing a prostitute's job. Tezuka sure has the looks – more of it. But skills? Well aside from the kiss, what else?

Fuji stood up and carried his plate to the sink. Tezuka did the same.

"_Hey…are you really-"_

"_Have you done it? I mean with a man."_

Tezuka's mind immediately pictured out Atobe, and then Shiraishi and- He shook his head, mentally wiping arousing scenes involving handcuffs and belts that come along by the mere thought of those names.

"_No?"_ Fuji asked, raising a brow.

"_Why, have you?"_

Fuji sighed and looked away. _"None of your business."_

"_See? This won't work. I tell you things but you don't. It's unfair."_

Fuji looked back at him, this time with a mocking smile. _"Of course it's unfair. What do you expect? You're still a prisoner last time I checked."_

"_So you really want to do it?"_

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka brought a hand at the back of his neck. _"Uhm…I don't really mind but-"_

"_But I can't wait, and I'm upset. So you'll gonna fuck me 'till I say you stop, is that clear?"_

Tezuka stood speechless; even as Fuji brought his lips against his for a tentative kiss, even when Fuji started to press his body against him, even when he could feel his manhood taking interest on the situation.

"_Do you want to do it?"_ Fuji asked.

"_I..I don't know."_

"_Liar."_

And then Fuji kissed him hard, and deep. Tezuka tried to pull away for a pretended act of defiance and self-control, but Fuji's tongue feels so damn good inside his mouth that he's willing to trade a week of Atobe's blow job just to taste more of it.

Fuji on the other hand could feel it. He could feel Tezuka's erection pressed hard against his. He could feel Tezuka's heavy breathing and irregular heartbeats as he brought his hand to the other's chest. Fuji could feel it.

They both pulled an inch away to catch their breaths and that was when Fuji saw something in Tezuka's eyes – _raw lust._ And in as much as he hated to admit, he's aroused by Tezuka's reaction.

"_The bed's too far. How about the couch?"_

Tezuka's response was another mind-blowing kiss, and this time, Fuji knew he was totally in control of the situation.

Like he said, he was just doing his job. Nothing personal.

Though he would have to admit that Tezuka was a damn good kisser.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:**

**Another cliffhanger? Well yes because chapter six is coming, and six is for sex (more of it this time) so yes, another cliffhanger.**

**Am I making sense?**

**Reviews are loved! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis! (I'll never will I think.)**

**WARNING! I mean it! WARNING!**

(….)

* * *

He meant it when he said to himself that he was in control. All the more meant it when he promised to himself how he'll figure Tezuka's real identity out.

Fuji was more than convinced he could make Tezuka admit it. He knew he can make it.

"_Whoa, whoa wait!"_ he said, alarm on his voice realizing how Tezuka really intended on taking him without – _"You don't have…"_ Fuji gaped at Tezuka in disbelief.

He was lying on the sofa, thankfully huge enough to accommodate his full physique such that it gave him enough space to actually lie down. Tezuka was hovering over him, though in a more awkward position.

They were both naked.

"_What? Condoms?"_

Fuji raised a brow, annoyed. _"Isn't that common sense?"_

Tezuka frowned. _"You expect me to have one? Wow. So what, you knew this would happen?"_

Fuji rolled his eyes before pulling Tezuka down to another deep kiss. Alright Fuji admits it. He loves kissing Tezuka – even more when the latter kisses him back. It feels so…what's the term?..Oh yes.._hot._

"_Am I really that good?"_ Tezuka teased when Fuji finally pulled away to get some air.

"_For a prostitute?"_ Fuji snickered. _"I'll go for average."_

Tezuka lowered his head down and started to plant tiny kisses on Fuji's neck. _"You're still not letting me go." _

Fuji gripped a handful of Tezuka's hair when he felt the other bit him. Fuji knew it would leave some mark. _"I know you're lying."_

"_Am I?"_ Tezuka's lips went down to Fuji's chest, where he found a nipple and started to suck on it. Fuji had to bit down a moan.

_This is bad._

Yes, really bad. And Tezuka's hand who has found its interest on Fuji's cock wasn't helping at all.

"_I would-"_ Fuji started but was cut off by a moan when Tezuka's thumb started to rub his tip. Heavens…how long has it been since he felt this good? Fuji couldn't remember. Oshitari once gave him a hand job but Tezuka was just_…"-don't you dare stop."_ Fuji managed a warning, his breathing hard.

He heard Tezuka chuckle before he felt him move his lips down lower and before he could say something, a throaty moan escaped his lips. Thanks to Tezuka's mouth which was suddenly on his cock – sucking him hard.

"_Shit,"_ he hissed.

He managed to prop himself up on the couch, groping another handful of Tezuka's hair, urging him to stop and to suck harder at the same time.

"_There..don't stop,"_ Fuji moaned, biting his lower lip as his eyes shut to savor the raw pleasure of a blow job. _"Yes…there.."_ He allowed himself to temporarily forget everything and focus on that 'tongue' that was doing a damn good job in licking his slit.

Tezuka on the other hand could feel it. He could feel his own control slipping away. Fuji's moans sounded too good that he wanted to fuck him hard that very moment. He was just holding on to the thin shred of willpower he had – same willpower that was seconds away to vanishing considering his leaking hard-on.

_Fuji had to say it himself._

_Fuji had to ask for it._

Those were Atobe's order.

"_Ok enough. I got it." _came Fuji's strained voice.

Tezuka took that as a signal to stop. He looked at Fuji with a raised brow.

"_Let's just get this over with."_

Tezuka didn't move from his position as if waiting for Fuji to explain what he meant.

"_I'll take the lead,"_ Fuji said with a soft sigh.

Tezuka didn't know how to place it. Fuji has always been strong-willed and hard-headed – a rebellious personality belying his vulnerable and gentle physique.

This time though, Fuji seemed a little…._off._

His mind was lingering on that thought when Fuji claimed his lips. This time, Tezuka was sure the other really loved kissing him. Of course he wouldn't say it, but he felt proud of himself.

He didn't know how Fuji did it, nor did he care such of a detail. The next thing he knew, he was already slumped down on a sofa, with an all too eager Fuji on his lap, grinding against him without breaking the kiss.

Tezuka was more than willing to return the favor. He already had too much of the foreplay. And honestly, he wanted his release more than how Fuji could imagine. He held Fuji's waist and brought a hand to caress his leg. So it was not just Fuji's face that has a touch of a woman's. His skin equally feels like one and Tezuka's starting to question if that is even possible.

Fuji broke the kiss. But that was acceptable since he finally decided to focus his attention on Tezuka's cock, now fully erect and throbbing.

Fuji adjusted his position before gripping Tezuka's hard-on, aligning it to his entrance. Tezuka decided not to ask. He refused to ask how exactly Fuji plans to do it without preparation.

He didn't care. So long as they do it. They could worry about the consequence later.

"_Close your eyes,"_ he heard Fuji say.

Tezuka looked at him in question but did it anyway. Perhaps Fuji didn't want him to see his expression when…oh well, that's not a problem.

Even when he had his eyes closed, Tezuka could feel everything – and he meant everything that was happening. He needed not to see. He just had to feel.

He allowed Fuji to take the lead, not because it was Atobe's orders but more like because he liked it. He liked the way Fuji's body glided against him, he liked the way Fuji kissed him, he liked how Fuji's tight anal muscles was gripping his cock. He liked how Fuji's moans sound.

Tezuka wished for it not to end but equally wanted to have his release that very moment. The build-up was so great that it was already painful. He started to thrust up, as Fuji lowered himself down. Slowly at first. Till raw pleasure veiled his thoughts and he started to thrust faster, harder.

"_Fuck,"_ Fuji hissed pumping his own cock in time with Tezuka's thrust. He knew it would feel good. It felt good with Senggoku before. _But this?_

"_Harder….ugh…"_ Fuji moaned and bit his lower lip. This was no like the time he had with Senggoku. This just feels too good. He gripped his cock tighter. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he knew Tezuka felt the same.

They shared another deep kiss before Tezuka abandoned his rhythm and fucked him senseless.

Tezuka came first inside him, but Fuji couldn't care. His thoughts were completely on a different page even when he felt himself come. Tezuka leaned his forehead on Fuji's chest, breathing hard as he tried to gain back a shred of his strength.

"_This,"_ Fuji started in a whisper. _"…can't happen again." _

He thought he felt Tezuka froze, but then again maybe it was just his imagination. He was too tired to really care. Tezuka was warm against him and he was almost tempted to raise the other's head for another kiss but held himself back.

Instead, he drew out a long sigh before he moved away. He gathered his discarded clothes and dressed up.

Tezuka did the same after a full minute.

And then the phone rang. Fuji answered after the second ring.

"_Hai…..hai…..I understand. Yes I'll be there." _

And then he brought the phone down. He glanced back at Tezuka, who was putting on his shirt.

"_Going out?"_ Tezuka asked casually as if nothing had happened.

Fuji nodded. _"Work."_

Tezuka nodded and stood up. _"I'll go up."_

They looked at each other for a moment, wanting to say something but couldn't find the right words. It was Tezuka who spoke first.

"_I can handcuff myself back but….well if you-"_

"_It's fine,"_ Fuji cut him off. _"I'll lock the main door. Go ahead and sleep."_

Tezuka nodded and headed up.

Fuji waited a full 5 minutes before leaving. He got in his car and slammed his head back.

It really happened. God he really let that happened.

He swallowed hard before starting the car's engine. He needs to work. He freaking needs to work.

And then he sped away, unmindful of how he looked or _smelled._ He could worry about that later.

Tezuka on the other hand slammed himself down on Fuji's bed. He stared at the ceiling before he brought a fist to his forehead.

"_Fuji Syusuke…"_ he muttered as he groped his hair and shut his eyes. He smirked a second after and smiled.

"_Damn."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***bows down***

**Hontou ni gomen nasai!**

**I did try to be more productive. I swear I tried. Still….well….*sigh***

**Gomen ne…**

**Anyway, how's this chapter?**

**I badly need to know.**


End file.
